This invention relates to a tape recorder comprising a tape speed control means for changing the running speed of a magnetic tape during recording and reproducing operations and a tone adjusting means for adjusting the high frequency response of sound reproduced from the magnetic tape.
To write down or type a speech being reproduced from a magnetic tape, the tape is often made to run faster or more slowly than it ran to record the speech. When the tape runs faster than during the recording operation, the speech is reproduced in a higher tone. When the tape runs more slowly than during the recording operation, the speech is reproduced in a lower tone. For a typist it is difficult to hear the speech clearly if the speech is reproduced too fast or too slowly or if it is reproduced in an excessively low or high tone.
A tape recorder is known, which is provided with a tape speed control device for changing the tape running speed and a tone adjusting device for adjusting the tone of reproduced sound. To hear a speech being reproduced, both clearly and correctly, a typist operates the tape speed control device to run the tape at a desired speed and then operates the tone adjusting device to reproduce the speech in a desired tone. However, it is rather cumbersome for the typist to operate both devices separately.
To avoid such a cumbersome operation, use may be made of a variable speech control device. This device electrically works in interlock with a tape speed control device and which automatically changes the tone of a speech reproduced by running a magnetic tape at a speed higher or lower than the tape running speed during the recording operation to obtain such a tone as is the most desirable to the typist for hearing the speech clearly and correctly, in accordance with the difference between the tape running speed during the recording operation and the tape running speed during the reproducing operation. The variable speech control device, however, has a complicated structure and is very expensive.